The Sweetest Revenge
by Cesia14
Summary: The moment Gray Fullbuster saw Lucy Heartfilia, he had to have her. Completely forgotten was the teenage Lucy whose youthful crush he'd rejected 5 years ago For Lucy, the sweetest revenge was to make Gray want her—then cut him dead! Only, he didn't seem to remember her, and his desire sparked the realization of how deeply she still wanted him. Their passion was all-consuming.
1. Revenge Is Sweet

**Title of story:**** The Sweetest Revenge  
**

**Update: 04/03/13 (WEDNESDAY) 10:25 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**The moment Gray Fullbuster saw Lucy Heartfilia, he had to have her. She was the sexiest woman he'd ever met! Completely forgotten was the teenage Lucy whose youthful crush he'd rejected 5 years ago... For Lucy, the sweetest revenge was to make Gray want her—then cut him dead! Only, he didn't seem to remember her, and his desire sparked the realization of how deeply she still wanted him. Their passion was all-consuming—but what would happen when they finally confronted the truth about their past?**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy & Jellal x Erza  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "Emma Darcy." This is another book I bought from her in Google Play^0^ This story is Rated-M and Rated-T;) Happy Reading~  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Revenge Is Sweet**

_**"Before I leave…I'll give you the sweetest revenge of all." Gray continued, "I still want you, Lucy Heartfilia." His fingers stroked slowly up her cheeks. "Is that sweet to hear?" Lucy's heart was pounding so hard she couldn't think. Couldn't move, either. "Let me make it even sweeter for you. Much better to taste the wanting, feel the wanting." His head was bending and she knew he was going to kiss her. The sizzle of challenge was in his eyes, heating her blood, stirring needs she couldn't repress, memories of how it had been together….**_

Monday morning, and as usual, the staff of Fairy Tail Guild Company was noisy with the swapping of weekend news before everyone settled down to work. Gray Fullbuster exchanged only brief greetings as he strode to his private office, trailed by his friend and business partner, Jellal Fernandes. The moment his door was shut, he released his pent-up anger to the one person who should understand his situation.

"You know what Juvia said to me on Saturday, after I'd called off our planned outing once again?" Gray exploded.

"Something undoubtedly designed to cut you off at the knees," came the voice of experience.

Gray grimaced, remembering that Jellal had just been through a nasty break-up with a live-in girlfriend. "She said what I really wanted was a toy doll whose feelings wouldn't be hurt from being left on a shelf until I had time for playing."

"Sounds good! A toy doll wouldn't nag."

"Better still, a fairy princess doll…"

"Yep. Beautiful, glamorous, long blond hair, sparkling eyes, a smile to warm a man's heart…"

"…with a magic wand that would give me the energy to be the kind of lover that even a plastic toy would expect of a man."

"Oooh…we're getting into kinky stuff here."

"Jellal, this is serious. And we are going to have a serious discussion."

Eyebrows lifted mockingly. "About women?"

"About business." Gray glowered at his friend as he rounded the desk and dropped into his chair. "Take a seat. And wipe that smirk off your face. This is deadly serious."

"The man is wounded," Jellal muttered, settling into a chair with a mournful expression. Seeing Gray's irritation, he made an effort to present a suitably serious countenance.

It was dangerous to rile Gray in this mood. He was the darkly brooding type—a creative genius and an ice maker whiz from way back—and he often needed lightening up, but this was not the moment, Jellal decided.

They were opposites in many ways. Even in looks. Gray—tall, raven black-haired, blue-eyed, had a face and body that were stamped with masculine strength, both physical and mental. Oddly enough, Jellal never felt diminished by him. Because both are equal, both physical and mental.

They made a great team—the design king and the charming-hard lookin' salesman—and Jellal was not about to allow anything to disturb it. Besides which, his partner's mental well-being was of paramount importance to their success.

"Work!" Gray tapped the desk with a strong index finger for emphasis. "You know how much the Internet stuff has taken off, Jellal. I'm snowed under. I need two more graphic designers to help take the load."

"That will cut into our profits," he cautioned.

"I need a life, too," Gray bit out.

Jellal rolled his eyes. "Just because Juvia got in a snit over not getting your undivided attention? She doesn't own you, Gray, and take it from me…"

Blue lightning flashed straight back at him. "I take a lot from you, Jellal. You're a fantastic salesman and we're doing great, but I will not work to this pressure anymore."

Hands instantly lifted into a truce position. "Okay, okay," he soothed.

"So long as this is you talking and not that Juvia. You always said if we worked like dogs until we're thirty…"

"I'm turning twenty three next week. Both of us pocketed over five million jewels last year…"

"And may well we pocket twice that this year."

"But we've paid a price for it. You lost Ultear -"

"There you go, bringing women into it…"

"Damn it, Jellal! I want a life beyond work, even if you don't. I'm twenty next week. Enough's enough. I need more staff."

"Okay, okay. I'll ask around. Head-hunt someone good for you."

Gray held up two fingers. Jellal sighed. Two more salaries to pay. "So we'll get someone good and one out of design school to be trained. How's that?"

"Cheapskate."

"Not at all. Common sense to train them our way. You know that, Gray."

Gray privately conceded the point, but was not about to relax his stance on the is Erza. "Get right onto it, Jellal. And don"t be giving me any delay tactics. I don"t care what it costs. It will cost a damned sight more if I reach burnout."

"Don't mention that word!" Horror-struck, Jellal jack-knife from his chair. "Your wish is my command, ice boy. I shall go forth this moment and head-hunt."

"A trainee, as well."

"No problem. They'll be storming the portals to get in here." He strode to the door and paused, looking back with cynical eyes. "I bet Juvia is still coming to your birthday bash. She likes what our money can buy. Don't forget that when she turns the screws again."

"Work, Jellal," Gray tersely reminded him, and he went.

On edge, disgruntled with his world, Gray turned to his computer, switched it on, and tried to settle himself to work. But Jella's words stuck in his mind. The flaming row he'd had with Juvia had ended with her saying that the party would be his last chance with her. If he hadn't made some move to reorganize his life…

His lips thinned. She'd gone too far, expecting him to order his life to suit her. It wasn't as if he was being unfaithful, taking out other women on the side. And she certainly didn't mind him spending the big money he earned, always asking him to take her to the most fashionable restaurants and get the best seats at the live shows she wanted to see. Jellal was right about her suckering him for all he could give.

Not that it was an overly disturbing factor. What was money for, anyway, if not to buy life's pleasures? Except Juvia wasn't delivering much in the way of pleasure herself. In fact, she was becoming an unreasonable nag, picking fights at the end of the night which inevitably turned him off wanting to have sex with her. It wasn't so much energy he lacked, but desire.

_ His last chance_…

He had a good mind to finish it before the party, which of course she didn't want to miss. Who would? Jellal had organized a roof-like projection over the entrance to a hotel on Fairy Hills overlooking Hargeon Town, a hot jazz band, top caterers. All the young successful men who were making their mark in business would be there for her to cast her eyes over.

_Let her,_ Gray thought grimly. In truth, Gray never really had any feelings for Juvia from the start. _Her looks doesn't even compare to - _For a moment he stopped and thought hard. Who was he trying to compare her to again? Oh well.

Maybe he would cast his eyes around, too. There had to be someone who'd be more capable to his needs…who wouldn't mind occupying her own shelf while he dealt with the stimulating challenge of business. He could certainly do without an unreasonable nag.

Jellal headed for his own private office, hoping he'd just spiked Juvia's guns with that last comment— selfish trouble-making bitch. She pumped Gray for all he was worth and never gave anything back, as far as Jellal could see. Maybe he should rope in some hot party girls for Gray's birthday bash, show him there were many more fish in the sea, fish that would only be too happy to swim with him without kicking up a storm.

Better still….

Jellal smiled. Why not a fairy princess doll? With a magic wand that would turn Juvia Lockser into an ugly croaking frog. The smile broadened to a gleeful grin.

"Party Poppers," Erza Scarlet announced brightly, tucking the telephone receiver on her shoulder as she reached for pad and pen, hopeful of a great deal of profit booking.

"How may we pop for you?"

"You supply acts for birthday parties?" a male voice answered.

"Yes, indeed, sir. What do you have in mind? We have The Singing Sunflowers, The Cuddly Animal Farm, The Jellybean…"

"I want a fairy princess with a magic wand to sing "Happy Birthday" and sprinkle some sparkle around," came the decisive demand.

Erza grinned at her friend and business partner, Lucy Heartfilia, who still felt ragged from yesterday's clown act for thirty screaming five-year olds. "We have the perfect fairy princess for you," she answered with proud confidence.

Lucy rolled tired eyes at Erza. Clearly she needed a sprinkle of magic dust herself to raise some enthusiasm this morning. Four children's parties over the weekend was a heavy schedule and a huge energy-sucker. On the bright side, the fairy princess job would be a breeze for her, much easier to carry off than the clown act.

"What date are we looking at?" Erza inquired of the caller.

"I want to be sure of the goods first," came the wary reply. "Perfect, you said. I need beautiful…"

"Absolutely beautiful," Erza assured him, grinning at Lucy.

"Long blond hair? All loose…like flowing around her shoulders?"

"That describes her hair exactly." "It's not a wig? A wig won"t do."

"I promise you it's not a wig."

"Fine. What about her smile? Good teeth? A big warm smile?"

"A dazzling smile. Any dentist would be proud of her."

"Dazzling, huh? Well, that fits the bill so far. How tall is she?"

"Tall?" Erza frowned over this requirement.

"I don't want a midget. I mean, we're not talking a dressed-up kid here, are we?"

"No. Our fairy princess is a beautiful young woman, taller than average but not quite model height."

Lucy pulled a face, distorting her lovely features, baring her teeth and raking out her hair to produce her Wicked Witch of the West look.

Erza poked out her tongue. "Great!" her caller eagerly appreciative. "This is sounding good. Just one more question. How does her figure rate?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her figure. You know…curves in the right places?"

"Uh-huh," Erza said non-committally, waiting to see how far he would go on this contentious point.

"A skinny rake won't do," Jellal stated emphatically. "If she's got sexy curves, that's the ticket."

"Hmm…" Sexy set off alarm bells in Erza's mind and raised a nasty suspicion. They did occasionally get weirdo calls. Time to nail this one down. "Is this booking for a children's party, sir?"

"No. No kids at this party."

"Would this happen to be a bachelor's night?" Erza asked sweetly, ready to pour acid on the idea. "Believe me. Weddings are not in the air," he answered sardonically.

"This is a big party for my friend's twenty three birthday and I want this act as a special surprise for him."

"Will there be women as well as men in attendance?"

"There most certainly will. You could say the bachelors and typically an older woman beyond the usual age for marriage of the social-climbing guild of Fiore's society will be there. Nothing secret or closeted about this party, I assure you," Jellal added, catching the wary drift of her questions. "Very public. It's to be held in a roof-like projection over the entrance to a building on Fairy Hills."

"I see." Opportunity leapt to the fore in Erza's thinking. A bunch of eligible bachelors on the loose was an attractive proposition. "Well, I would have to insist on accompanying my fairy princess to ensure she isn't subjected to any…shall we say, indignities?"

"No problem. You're welcome to join in the party afterwards," he offered, striking precisely the bargain Erza had been angling for. "I take it she _does_ look sexy," he added, wanting confirmation.

Caution dictated Erza's reply. "Her figure is definitely curvy in all the right proportions. Bouncy boobs an' all. But I wouldn't want anyone to get any wrong ideas about why she's there. This is simply a fairy princess appearance to sing "Happy Birthday." Correct?"

"Spot-on. Oh! I forgot to ask. Can she sing? I mean… _really_ sing."

"She has toured the country as a professional entertainer. Good enough?"

"Fabulous!

"_This is going to cost you big, Miste_r," Erza decided, as she proceeded to get party details and settle on the fee, which she enterprisingly quadrupled for both herself and Lucy - since it was an after-hours engagement…plus danger money. Not that she thought there was any real danger in it but she felt such a consideration was easily justified. Lucy was stunned at the outrageous fee Erza was demanding for this gig. No problem about making a profit next week, she thought gratefully. Ever since they'd started Party Poppers, they'd been battling to make ends meet, but at least it brought in more regular work than their Country and Western act, and they were settled back in Fiore. Traveling around the country-club circuit had been fun but not exactly financially rewarding.

However, listening to Erza talking on the phone, it was clear the engagement she was arranging was not about entertaining children at all. It sounded somewhat dodgy. Admittedly running a car and paying the rent on this two-bedroom apartment in Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town controlled by a nagging old lady, not to mention buying food and paying other bills, meant they couldn't look a gift-horse in the mouth, but…

The telephone receiver clattered down. "Got it!" Erza cried triumphantly, jewel signs sparkling in her wickedly gleeful brown orbs. She could do a great pixie or Tinkerbell with her long, scarlet-red hair and her slim, rather muscle-ly petite figure, and she was definitely projecting a high degree of mischief right now.

"Got what exactly?" Lucy demanded warily.

"He didn't even hesitate over the money. Shows he's really loaded and doesn't mind spending. I just love men like that," Erza bubbled on. "Sure he's not a dirty old man?" Erza grinned. "Could be a dirty young man. Definitely young, 20's, and a bachelor. Co-owner of Fairy Tail Guild Company." She cocked her head on one side. "Maybe I could ask him to set up a website for us. Get clients from the Internet."

"We haven't even got a computer," Lucy dryly reminded her. Erza's mind invariably soared with wild dreams and pulling her feet back onto the ground was often a difficult task. She shrugged. "Just thinking ahead. This is really good for us, Lucy. All that lovely money and opportunity plus."

"When you get your head out of the clouds with silver lining, would you mind spelling out what this is all about?"

She did, virtually dancing around their small living room in excitement as she laid out the party details and the invitation to stay on and mix with the Guilds of Fiore bachelors. Which Lucy had to concede, did sound interesting, given their current lack of social life.

"What's this guy's name? The one who booked my fairy princess act," she asked, wondering if there was some way of checking out his intention before the night. "Jellal Fernandes."

It struck a nerve and the twang was highly unpleasant. "Jellal…" Hadn't Gray Fullbuster had a friend of that name, a guy full of charms whom he'd linked up with in his university years? Compelled to know for sure, she asked, "And his partner's name? The birthday boy?"

"Gray Fullbuster." Erza broke into mad song. "Happy birthday, dear Gray. Happy birthday, dear Gray…."

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled, rising from her chair with clenched fists, so violent was the rush of emotion that name had stirred.

Erza stopped dead, gawking at her as though she were mad. "What's the matter?"

As quickly as shock had drained the blood from her face, the memory of the worst hurt and humiliation of her life poured heat back into it. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Obvious bewilderment.

Above flaming cheeks Lucy's chocolate brown eyes turned to icy daggers as she remembered the man who'd broken her heart into irrecoverable little pieces. "Five years ago I sang at Gray Fullbuster's 18 birthday party."

Erza still looked confused. "You did?"

"Yes, I did. And I poured it all out to you at the time…how he…" She bit off the wretched recollection and faced Erza with blazing resolve. "I will never…ever…sing for him again!"

"But…uh-oh!" The memory finally caught up with her. She grimaced. "The guy you had the big crush on when we were schoolkids."

"I was sixteen!" Lucy's voice shook with the violence of feeling the memory stirred.

She'd loved Gray Fullbuster with all she was, and he'd totally belittled that love by preferring what a sexy tart with a flash car could give him. Which undoubtedly proved he wasn't the person she'd believed he was, but even telling herself he had to be a shallow rat to be seduced by such superficial assets, did not stop her from feeling utterly crushed.

"A lot of water under the bridge since then, Lucy," Erza pleaded.

True, yet she'd carried that deep misery with her all the way. No other man had even scratched the surface of what she'd once felt for Gray. He'd destroyed her faith in love and had probably destroyed her belief in dreams, too. "It's only a ten-minute act," Erza argued. "It will put us well in the black financially." Her hands lifted in appeal. "He probably won't even recognize you. You had braces on your teeth then. Your hair was short and much fairer…" She'd hated it.

"You wore glasses instead of contacts," Erza rattled on. "And well…you were a skinny rake when we were teenagers. You're much more mature in your looks now."

"That's not the point," she flared. "I won't sing for him. You can if you want, Erza."

"Oh, yeah…like I'm blond and beautiful and sexy. Come on, Lucy, the fairy princess act is yours, not mine. Besides which, I promised Jellal no wig."

"Cancel then. Let him find someone else."

"And lose all that lovely money? Not to mention the chance to rub elbows—and possibly more—with guys on the rise?" She shook her head and advanced on Lucy, the glint of determined battle in her eyes. "Best for you to sit down, calm down, and think reasonably about this. If the thought of Gray can hurt you so much after five years…you've got a real problem, and it's time you faced it and got over it."

Lucy sat down, not wanting to fight with her friend but mutinously resolved on sticking to her guns. She would not sing for Gray Fullbuster. Never!

"Remember the other side of our business— Drop Dead Deliveries? " Erza prompted as she propped herself on the large padded armrest of the chair.

The idea of someone delivering a bunch of dead roses to a party who had injured them had appealed to quite a few clients. It was a relatively harmless outlet for feelings of frustration and anger, a healthy outlet, Erza had argued, when Lucy had voiced doubts. At least it stopped people doing worse and gave them the satisfaction of doing something instead of just being a victim. Which was probably true.

Nevertheless, Lucy preferred to pass on those jobs to Erza who liked doing them. She didn't. And delivering wilted flowers to Gray to demonstrate what she thought of him and his actions was no answer. She wanted no contact with him at all.

"Forget it, Erza. I'd rather face a tiger snake, and you know how I feel about snakes." With an expressive shudder, Lucy leaned the other way, resting her elbow on the other armrest and adopting an air of unwearable-down patience. Her friend could rail at her as much as she liked, but on this is Erza, she would not be moved.

"Forget the dead roses. That's not what I've got in mind," Erza assured her.

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because there's nothing like a bit of _revenge_ when someone's done the dirty on you," Erza went on, beginning to wax lyrical with their own advertising copy. "Having the last laugh is wonderful. You can then get on with your life, knowing you squared the ledger. Clean cover."

Lucy rolled exasperated eyes at her. It didn't stop Erza. "Revenge is sweet," she declared with relish, her eyes beginning to sparkle again as she spread out her hands like a magician about to perform a marvelous illusion. "Now imagine this, Lucy…"

**GrayLu Fan Cesia14 proudly presents "The Sweetest Revenge"**

~Until Next Time~

**GrayLu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Hihi! Cesia14 here! Let me introduce you to a brand new Lucy! ^0^ Erza's character here is really funny~ Graylu Fans can you help me? I just bought this book and well, if Lucy got a totally fake name, what would it be? This story is soo like Temptation of Wife~ ^0^ "**_

**~Coming Soon~  
**

**The Encounter**

**What happens when playboy meets his match?! **


	2. The Birthday Encounter

**Title of story:**** The Sweetest Revenge  
**

**Update: 04/06/13 (SATURDAY) 10:20 AM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**The moment Gray Fullbuster saw Lucy Heartfilia, he had to have her. She was the sexiest woman he'd ever met! Completely forgotten was the teenage Lucy whose youthful crush he'd rejected 5 years ago... For Lucy, the sweetest revenge was to make Gray want her—then cut him dead! Only, he didn't seem to remember her, and his desire sparked the realization of how deeply she still wanted him. Their passion was all-consuming—but what would happen when they finally confronted the truth about their past?**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy & Jellal x Erza  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "Emma Darcy." This is another book I bought from her in Google Play^0^ This story is Rated-M and Rated-T;) Happy Reading~  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**The Birthday Encounter**

At the entrance of the over-ly grand building, Lucy was literally trembling, her nerves a total clatter as she waited to make her entrance. She shouldn't have let Erza talk her into this. This "Sweet Revenge Plan" of hers. Somehow her friend had plumbed a well of pride, stirring it to the point where Lucy had actually thought that seeing the stunned look on Gray Fullbuster's face might mend the scars on her heart. Especially when she sprinkled stardust over him, turning him into _the child_, with her being _the adult_, falsely smiling at him.

Sweet revenge, Erza called it, but right now Lucy seriously doubted that anything about this gig could turn out sweet._ I just have a feeling this plan wouldn't even go right._ Lucy thought.

She would hate it if Gray didn't recognize and remember her and she would hate it if he did. And it was useless to even try to pretend she had forgotten him.

Nevertheless, she was here, outside the party roof-like projection over the entrance to the building on Fairy Hills, and it was too late to call off the promised performance since that Jellal already paid a _big_ sum of jewels to their business' account. Someone inside was making a speech—Jellal Fernandes?—to bursts of appreciative laughter and occasional loud and cheerful laugh.. About a hundred guests, dressed in very trendy evening gear, Erza had reported, definitely a moneyed crowd. A lot of Guild company business owners and members of "society."

Since the sides of the tent were clear plastic for the guests to have an unimpeded view of the Magnolia Town and its awesome view of the busy town as well as the countless night lights of the country Joya (Jewel) located near of "_Desierto,"_ Lucy was standing out of sight behind their car while Erza stood at the entrance, watching proceedings until the vital moment came.

At least she could make a fast getaway if needed to, Lucy comforted herself, with the car so close by. Ten minutes—just ten flippin' minutes—of being a fairy princess and she could be out of here with Erza. Erza, of course, didn't want to leave. She was all dressed up to party in a slinky scarlet satin slip dress—a very sexy pixie tonight—but she'd promised she would find her own way home if Lucy wanted to take off.

A burst of applause made her heart start to move lightly and quickly. Erza held up her hand, the signal to get ready. Lucy briefly closed her eyes and prayed that her wings wouldn't fall off, that the long train of her skirt wouldn't catch on anything, that her vocal cords wouldn't collapse on her, that the stardust mechanism on her wand would work without a problem. One perfect performance, she pleaded, for this one night.

Jellal grinned around at his audience as the applause for his speech died down. "Please…hold your seats, everyone. We have a special surprise coming up for Gray, just to add a little bit of magic to the big 2-3 milestone." He gestured an over-to-you to the bandleader and stepped off the podium, having stirred a buzz of speculation around the tables. Gray watched his friend striding across the dance floor to their table, a slight swagger to his step. Jellal was certainly in top form tonight. He'd pulled off a hugely entertaining speech and now he was about to pull something else out of his hat of amusing tricks.

Jellal was a great party guy, Gray reflected, smiling at the high-colorless flammable hydrocarbon of the alkane series energy still radiating from him as he dropped into his chair at their table. Over the years they'd had a lot of fun together—all through university, setting up the business and running it. Long-time friends and always would be, Gray thought, knowing each other probably better than any women in their lives ever would.

The band started playing something he didn't recognize until the clarinetist came in with the melody. Then Gray burst out laughing at Jellal. "_Somewhere Over the Rainbow?"_

"The pot of gold is coming, man."

"A bit childish, isn't it, Jellal?" Juvia sniped.

Gray gritted his teeth, biting down on the urge to tell Juvia to take a hike. She'd been in a picky mood all evening—criticizing everything—and very soon now he was going to advise her to join another table.

Jellal gave her a smile that smacked of sweet satisfaction. "I'm giving Gray a touch of romance, Juvia. He needs it."

Gray felt Juvia bristle and braced himself for another mocking throw off at him. The surprised exclamations of "Oh, look!" and "Wow!" from other guests came as welcome relief, drawing their attention to where everyone else was turning. Swiveling around in his chair, Gray was initially hit with stunned disbelief.

A gorgeous glittering blonde with gossamer wings?

Then he took in the total image and barely restrain a glorious bubble of laughter. Jellal—with undoubtedly the most wickedly person who schemes in such pleasure—had got him a fairy princess with a magic wand! Juvia, of course, would not appreciate the joke, but Gray no longer cared what Juvia thought. Or did. In fact, if a wave of that wand could make her disappear, he'd have no objection at all.

Gray smiled at the fairy princess. He wouldn't be leaving her on a shelf for long if he had her in his keeping, and he wouldn't need any magic to spark off desire, either. She was the best-looking fantasy he'd even seen in the flesh.

And what flesh!

The thin navy blue evening dress shimmered around hourglass curves and the clingy fabric clearly revealed there was no artful underwear involved in creating the sexy effect. This was all living, breathing _woman_, so perfect she could have emerged from the pages of a fairytale book.

Her lovely face was made even more luminous by a smile that could have made gooey mush out of a stone heart and eyes that sparkled through a sprinkling of stardust. A delicate diamanté tiara crowned a long rippling flow of silky blond hair which looked all the more beautiful, framed by the wings with their fine network of bluish spokes and loops.

A princess indeed, Gray thought, and hoped she would grant his wish for her to stay on at the party so they could work some magic together.

So far, so good, Lucy told herself, smiling so hard her face ached. She'd made it up the aisle between the tables from the entrance to the dance floor without a falter or an unlucky accident. Her surprise appearance was certainly coming off as a surprise and she was intensely grateful that the response from the guests was positive—no cat-calling or anything off-putting, just a buzz of wonder and appreciation and a heightened sense of anticipation for what would happen next.

She spotted Gray Fullbuster as she stepped onto the dance floor. Jellal had told Erza that he and the birthday boy would be at the table directly opposite where the band was set up, and there they both were, Jellal in a forceful way pointing at Gray to identify him as the guest of honor.

Lucy nodded to show she understood. Gray was happily smiling at her, looking even more handsome than she remembered him, a dark blue shirt enhancing his raven dark hair coloring and heightening the vivid blue of his eyes…eyes that were gobbling her up as though she were everything his heart could desire.

For a moment, _her_ heart leapt with treacherous joy… Gray loving the image of her. Then her mind savagely kicked in— _lust, not love, you fool_. He'd probably have the same look for a curvaceous bikini girl popping out of a birthday cake.

Her gaze slid briefly to the woman sitting next to him—masses of blue hair in a tousled mane, pouty red lips and a red dress with a low neckline on the woman's dress that had undoubtedly attracted him—out of the same mould as the scarlet tart he'd preferred to _true love_ on his eighteen birthday.

Lucy hated her on sight. And quite clearly, the woman was making no bones about hating her right back. The fairy princess for Gray was not going down at all well with her.

Unaccountably a sweet sense of satisfaction swept through Lucy. She bestowed an especially warm smile on Gray before turning to walk to the podium where the microphone awaited. Let him lust after her instead of his blue-haired bed-pet, she thought wickedly, and put a more seductive sway into her hips to help him focus his attention where she wanted it.

Erza was right about revenge. It would be soothing to her wounded soul if Gray ended up panting after her tonight. Of course, it would mean he was a shallow rat, but proving that beyond a doubt might help to finally put him behind her. And then she could crush him and walk away. Walk away forever! **Mwahhaaha**

She timed her arrival at the podium to the last chords of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." The musicians were grinning at her, thoroughly enjoying the effectiveness of her appearance. The bandleader winked his approval and another wicked idea slid into her mind.

She took the microphone and swallowed a couple of times to moisten her throat. One of her talents was doing a good mimic. She hoped she could pull this one off tonight. It was worth trying, anyway, she boldly reasoned, even if her voice did waver off the note. If it was sexiness that turned Gray on, she'd pour it out at him.

The audience settled and hushed. Erza gave her a thumbs up sign from where she still stood at the entrance to the roof-like projection over the entrance.. Jellal leaned forward, saying something to Gray at their table. The blue-haired sexpot looked furious. Gray flashed a grin at his friend, ignored the woman beside him, turning his back to her as he concentrated his attention on the fairy princess about to sing for him. Not polite attention, Lucy noted triumphantly. Wolfish attention!

The band struck up a vibrant opening chord. Lucy took a deep breath and lifted the microphone close to her mouth so she could purr into it.

"Ha…ppy birth…day…" another big breath "…dear… Gray…" A ripple of amusement ran around the tent. It was pure over-the-top candied honey. Gray tilted his head back in delight, a low chuckle emerging from his throat…music to Lucy's ears. He was captivated all right.

She repeated the line, putting a huskier edge on her voice. The band paused for her until the appreciative laughter died down, picking up again as she started the third "Happy Birthday", soaring with her as she poured more volume into the high note, then dropping softly to the "Dear Gr…aayy," into which she pumped a load of seductive come-on.

He was not the least bit embarrassed by it. His head was cocked slightly to one side, as though bewitched and bemused, wanting more.

Lucy gave it to him, drawing out the last line and loading it with sensual innuendo as she sang "…to…you-ou-ou," her lips rounded in a suggestive oval, sending a long, long, visual kiss.

The crowd in the tent erupted then, guys standing up on chairs, clapping and hooting and whistling, the women laughing and cheering. Jellal jumped to his feet, arms up in the air, drinking in the credit of being a magnificent organizer to have brought this off.

But Gray didn't even glance at his friend. Or at his rollicking guests. His gaze was burning up a line that linked him straight to his fairy princess, and Lucy didn't feel her face ache at all as she smiled some sizzling heat right back at him. She replaced the microphone on its stand and stepped down from the podium, all primed for the final part of her act.

"Everybody join in singing now," Jellal shouted, swinging around and waving up more enthusiasm.

The band broke into a more jolly rendition of "Happy Birthday" and everyone who wasn't already standing, rose to give loud voice in an expression of praise to the one man who remained seated. Hands slid over his shoulders as Lucy walked towards him, her wand kindly raised—hands with long red nails, claiming jealous possession.

If Gray felt them he showed no sign of it. No appeasing smile was flashed at the woman behind him. His gaze remained fixed on the princess approaching him, feasting on every physical feature of the illusion.

Lucy feasted on the sense of power this gave her. It was more exhilarating than any applause she had ever received for entertaining people. This was real woman-power and she was holding it over the one man in the world she most wanted to hold it over… Gray Fullbuster.

Her stomach was contracting in spasms of delight. Her chest seemed to thrust themselves out more, peaking and tingling. Her hips rolled in sensual provocation, her thighs sliding sensuously against each other with every step she took towards him. She was intensely conscious of every part of her femininity, as though it had not only been awakened to a new level of awareness, but aroused to fever-pitch and highly primitive immediacy.

Gray was facing her, still seated, but with his face upturned when she stopped in front of him, barely a step away. It was a miracle she remembered what had to be done with the wand. His eyes were locked on hers, transmitting a blazing quest for more knowledge of her, intimate knowledge of her, and the desire to get it.

"Make a wish," Lucy invited huskily, smiling as she lifted the wand over his head and pressed the button on the silver rod, opening the star at the end of it to release a shower of silver glitter. It speckled his hair, his nose, his cheeks, and the brilliant blue of his eyes suddenly seemed to become more piercing, magnetic in its intensity.

She bent to bestow a fairy kiss on his cheek. Her heart was drumming in her ears, driving the noise around them off to some far distance. She saw his lips part slightly and temptation seized her. Instead of planting her mouth where it should have been planted to seal the wish-spell on his cheek, an irresistible force dragged it down to meet his.

The moment the first tantalizing contact was made was the last Lucy had any control over. Gray surged to his feet, a thumb hooked under her chin, fingers thrusting into her hair, taking a firm grip, tilting her head back, his mouth dominating hers as his other arm burrowed under her wings and scooped her in to a full body blast of his highly energized masculinity.

It was like no other kiss Lucy had experienced in her whole life—a wild, storming kiss that electrified every nerve, a stampeding kiss that reduced her mind to a whirlpool of fantastic sensation, an ecstatically passionate kiss that taught her that lust had an intoxicating excitement that could not be denied. Captured by these overwhelming factors, she was unaware of the removal of the wand from her grasp. Indeed, Lucy didn't even realize where her hands were.

With shocking abruptness, the mouth that had wrought such intense rapture was wrenched from hers. The harsh words, "What the hell!" rang in her ears. Her eyes flew open just as the star at the end of her wand was slammed down on Gray's head as though it were a flyswatter being wielded with deadly intent. Glitter sprayed from the impact.

"I'll give you magic!" a woman's voice screeched, and the wand lifted, ready to crash down again.

Gray's hand hastily disengaged itself from Lucy's hair and he threw up an arm to ward off its descent. "Quit it, Juvia!" Gray made an unpleasant rasping sound.

"You Gray-sama quit it!" came the fierce retort.

Juvia, the black-haired witch! Dazedly, Lucy stared at the furious attacker, feeling oddly detached from the emotional violence playing across the other woman's face.

"How dare you kiss _her_, in front of Juvia!" she snarled as Gray swiveled to grab the damaging wand from her.

Juvia whipped it out of his reach and advanced on Lucy who was now hugged to Gray's side but open to frontal assault. The red mouth was stretched into an ugly jeer as her arm swung back to deliver another forcible blow, this time aimed at Lucy's head.

"And you…you fairy cow…can milk someone else for sex! Gray-sama is mine!"

It was Jellal who caught the wand in mid-swing and pushed Juvia away from Gray and Lucy, tore the wand out of her grasp and tossed it onto the dance floor. "Cool it, Juvia! You're not the damned star in this party" he commanded.

Being de-weaponed, however, did nothing to lower the raging fury. With arms raised and fingers curled like talons, Juvia lunged at Lucy, hissing like a snake.

Gray threw in a shoulder-block. Jellal knocked her arms down and pinned them to her sides in a smothering hug from behind. Everything had moved so fast, Lucy was still in a shocked daze, though her body was quivering in reaction to the chaos without and within.

"Let Juvia go!" Juvia seethed.

"Not until you're ready to behave," Jellal tersely retorted.

"Right!" another voice cracked into the maelstrom. Erza!

"No circumstances that can cause MY fairy princess to feel shame you said, Ferndandes-san?!" she reminded him in high dudgeon. Her hands were planted on her hips in aggressive mode as she subjected Gray and Jellal—still holding the struggling Juvia—to a look of arch scorn. "The crème of young Fairy Tail society?" she drawled with biting acid.

"Scarlet-san…Erza…" Jellal started in a flattering manner.

"My fairy princess gets grabbed and ravished in plain view of a hundred people…"

"I didn't anticipate she'd be so…"

Erza cut him off. "We delivered precisely what you ordered, Fernandes-san. Sexy, you said. Indeed, you insisted."

"I know. I know. But…"

"Control, Fernandes-san, was in your court."

"I'm doing it. I saved her from being attacked. Juvia, apologize to the ladies."

"Ladies!? They're no better than whores! Juvia won't apologize" she shrieked.

"More indignities," Erza hammered. She glared at Gray. "Kindly unhand my fairy princess, Fullbuster-san. I am taking her out of this morally offensive scene."

His warm, supporting arm was removed, leaving Lucy feeling chilled and shivery. He gestured a plea to Erza. "I'm sorry things got out of hand…"

"Perhaps you'll now take them _in_ hand," Erza shot at him, glancing meaningly at Juvia. "I expect Fernandes-san to escort us out of this building, guaranteeing safety for my fairy princess. And may I say, Fullbuster-san…" Her sharp brown eyes knifed into Gray's. "…your choice of companion is no lady."

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Juvia snarled.

Erza ignored her, nodding to Lucy. "The wand needs collecting."

Lucy took a deep breath, gathering herself together, then stepped away from Gray, trying to maintain an air of dignity as she set off to where the wand had fallen on the dance floor.

"No, wait!" A hoarse plea from Gray.

Lucy hesitated, still feeling the magnetic pull he'd held on her, but she resisted it, realizing Erza was right in her judgement to get them out of here, pronto! Nothing good could come about from what had already gone on. Revenge, she decided, was a very tricky thing to play with.

"Please…stay!"

It was an almost anguished cry from Gray this time, curling around Lucy's heart, squeezing it, throwing her into confusion. Before she could respond either way, her wings were grabbed from behind and jerked from the boned slot in the back of her dress. Crying out in horror at the damage that might be done, she swung around to find Gray juggling the wings with an equal expression of horror, babbling apologies. "I didn't mean… I just wanted…"

"More indignities!" Erza accused hotly. "Fernandes-san control him please!…"

"For Mavis's sake, Gray!" Jellal begged. "Leave her be and take Juvia from me."

"I don't _want_ Juvia!" Gray snapped at him. "She can go take a flying leap off the Hargeon Town for all I care!"

"You scum!"

The blue-haired witch broke free of Jellal and smashed Lucy's wings out of Gray's hands with her fists. They fell to the floor and she jumped on them, stamping her feet all over them like a dervish, her red toenails splayed openly in black stiletto sandals, looking like drops of blood on the silvery gossamer as she wreaked her malicious damage.

Sheer shock paralyzed everyone for several seconds.

"No…no…" Lucy moaned.

It shot Gray into action, hauling the hysterical woman off her feet and carrying her to the other side of the table where he forcibly held her to prevent any more harm being done.

Lucy stared down at the broken wings. They'd taken her so many hours to create and they'd been beautiful. Tears welled into her eyes. It was like a desecration…

Someone tapped her on the arm and offered her the wand she'd meant to collect. The star was hanging drunkenly at the end of the silver rod. It was broken, too.

"You're going to get a huge damage bill for this, Fernandes-san," Erza threatened darkly, folding her arms in a firm aggressive style.

"Okay. I'll pay," he promised on a ragged sigh. "If we could move now…"

They moved, Jellal guiding both Erza and Lucy through the loud confused mass of people in the marquee. The wings were left where they lay crushed. Jellal muttered something about a good joke going awry. Erza criticize him for not providing enough protection. Lucy stared at the battered wand in her hand.

A falling star, she thought.

A wish…

Did wishes ever come true? Will this "Sweet Revenge" plan work out in the end?

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"I would like to make something clear if you Graylu Fans would just hear me out^0^ First things first, this story is COMPLETE! YAY! ^-^ I like to take my time doing some editing in order for the story to be "Fairy-Tail-like" and there are quite a lot of words that are hard to understand so I also take my time changing one word to another so it's easy for Graylu Fans to understand. Anyways, as promised from a long time ago to make another editing of Juvia as a bitch ^-^ I'm gonna keep this story mild no lemons since I feel sorry for some other Graylu Fans who can't read Rated-M story or can't stand lemon-ee action. **_

_**"I bought this book and this story is **_**originally**_** written by Emma Darcy (a real person) I've had some Graylu Fan say that they found this story and s/2416115/1/The-Sweetest-Revenge ≤≤ similar. I've never taken a step on Digimon FFN until I made some confirmation of my own last night. First: I don't like the fact that the "author" of The Sweetest Revenge on Digimon FFN didn't put a disclaimer, claiming that she doesn't **_**own _the plot. She only mentioned that the plot was taken from a romance novel, BUT didn't mention the name. She might as well claim "HEY GUESS WHAT WHOLE WORLD? I OWN THE STORY THAT WAS WRITTEN BY SOMEONE ELSE" XD _****_The Evidence are in: play•google•com under Emma Darcy The+Sweetest+Revenge_**

**_"Second: I feel sorry for the Mimi T. & Yamato I./Matt readers and fans, that the "author" posting that story didn't bother to take her time and make a lot of changes. I don't like the fact that all she did was replace name. I don't even claim myself as "author" because I'm already proud to be a GrayLu Fan and their "editor" bow* Thank you! ^0^"  
_**

**_∞Cesia14∞_**

**_Special Thanks to:) GrAyLu FoReVa! (GrAy X LuCy) (GrAy AnD LuCy) ヽ(；▽；)ノ admin baka, ~Angel, and -Jellal for providing Gray Fans constant pictures of Gray and Lucy. CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR NEW ADMINS! ^0^ and to all the reviewers of "The Sweetest Revenge" VFullbusterxD, ReianaA, fairytaillover416, axelialea, jjang, WolfieANNE, Rockin' angels, couturaprincesa, FairyTailFreak-san, Nance-chan, im ur misconception, FairyTailFTW, xXxLOVEANIMExXx and UniPegsama_**

**~COMING SOON~  
**

**Drop Dead Deliveries**

_**Juvia is cooking for payback to Gray! What does she do? Have someone send dead roses from DDD to Gray. What would happen when your ex bitch is up your ass and the love of your life is out for you on revenge!? Introducing Layla Heart! The heart-breaker.  
**_


	3. Drop Dead Deliveries

**Title of story:**** The Sweetest Revenge  
**

**Update: 06/20/13 (THURSDAY) 11:30 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**The moment Gray Fullbuster saw Lucy Heartfilia, he had to have her. She was the sexiest woman he'd ever met! Completely forgotten was the teenage Lucy whose youthful crush he'd rejected 5 years ago... For Lucy, the sweetest revenge was to make Gray want her—then cut him dead! Only, he didn't seem to remember her, and his desire sparked the realization of how deeply she still wanted him. Their passion was all-consuming—but what would happen when they finally confronted the truth about their past?**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy & Jellal x Erza  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "Emma Darcy." This is another book I bought from her in Google Play^0^ This story is Rated-M and Rated-T;) Happy Reading~  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Drop Dead Deliveries  
**

Jellal swept into Gray's office for their usual Monday morning conference, hoping his raven haired friend had wiped the birthday disaster from their joint slate, only to be faced with incontrovertible evidence that Gray was still obsessed with it!

"What are those fairy wings doing on your desk?" Jellal demanded in exasperation.

Gray lifted a belligerently determined face. "I'm going to fix them."

"And just how do you propose to do that? Juvia punched so many holes through them with her stiletto heels, the fabric is irreparable."

"I am aware of that, Jellal." Gray glowered dangerously. "Which is why I need to get the fabric matched so I can replace it. I decided you wouldn't mind lending me your secretary for a while this morning. She'd probably know how…'

"You can't use Meredy for personal jobs."

One black eyebrow lifted in challenge. "Can't I?"

"This is ridiculous!" Jellal said with a strong disaproval. "I said I'd pay the bill for damages and I will. As soon as it comes in. I'm ready to hand it over to - "

"I'm going to fix the wings," Gray repeated stubbornly.

"Why?" **(Yahh! Why Gray!? XD )**

"Because I want to. Because it will mean something when I give them back to her."

Jellal expelled a long breath. Gray was definitely out of his tree. Jellal lifted his hands in a plea for sanity. "It was just an act. A Goddamn act I paid for, Gray. Nothing more. Just a…"

"It turned into something more."

"Okay, she was beautiful. She was sexy. She turned you on. But you don't even know the woman, Gray. She might be…"

"I don't care who she is!" Gray's hand slammed down on the desk as he stood up. "I want to feel that again. I have to know. And I _will_ know." He paced around the office, clearly disturbed, his hands moving in agitated gestures. "When I kissed her… I've never experienced anything like it in my life before. She's different, Jellal."

"Fairy princesses tend to be different, Gray. Kind of like dream stuff." That perfectly rational point earned a flash of impatience that said he didn't understand, didn't have the experience to understand.

"I can't let it go," came the steely resolve.

_Totally out of his tree_!

_That fool Gray!_

Recognizing a brick wall when he saw it, Jellal asked, "So, have you tracked her down, arranged to meet under normal circumstances?"

Gray's face twisted with frustration. "I called and called the _Party Poppers_ number yesterday and all I got was an answering machine. Then finally, this morning, I reached that Erza Scarlet on the phone, but she flatly refused to give out the name and address of her fairy princess. Against company policy."

Dead right, Jellal thought approvingly. Fantasy and reality didn't mix. Not bad to Erza Scarlet too, for flatly refusing his hard-headed friend. Expectations could never be met and it was a stupid waste of time to go chasing them.

Gray grimaced and muttered, "But I'll get it somehow. Erza Scarlet said something about _Singing Sunflowers_ before I started in on questions. I'll ask Mira-chan to book that act for her kids. My fairy princess is a singer…right? She might be a sunflower, too."

_Wait..._

_..._

_..._

_What the hell!? "My fairy princess?"_

The desperate hope in Gray's voice told Jellal his friend needed help fast or very little creative work was going to get done on the designs they'd been contracted to deliver. Jellal instantly revised his opinion. The sooner hopes and expectations were blasted, the better.

"No need to go to that trouble, Gray," he soothed.

"I'll go to any lengths," came the punchy retort, his eyes flashing unshakable determination. "I have to find her. My fairy princess."

"Sure you do. I understand," Jellal quickly inserted. "All I meant was…leave it to me. I'll have the name and address you want before today is out."

Gray frowned, suspicious of his confidence. "How?" he demanded.

"I'll call Erza Scarlet, ask her out for lunch as an apology for the mess on Saturday night. Restaurant of her choice too, my pay. Promise to write out a cheque for the damages bill there and then. Butter her up. Piece of cake and maybe add a little strawberry on top. As you well know, I am the best salesman in the business."

"What about her company policy?"

"I'll find a loophole. Trust me on this Gray."

Gray expelled a deep sigh. Then his eyes narrowed. "You won't put her further offside?"

Jellal laughed. "That feisty little redhead wasn't offside. She was making hay while the sun shone. A dyed-in-the-wool opportunist, like me. In fact, I'll enjoy having lunch with her. I have the feeling Scarlet-san and I speak the same language.'

"Okay. Just don't slip up, Jellal. This is really important to me."

"No problem, Gray, I swear. Just shovel those wings off your desk and get to work while I…"

"I'm still going to fix them. If you'd send Meredy along…"

Jellal ungritted his teeth enough to bite out, "Okay. But don't take up too much office time on it. It's bad business getting secretaries to do personal jobs, Gray, and you've got a full schedule, too."

"I just want to ask her advice," Gray insisted.

"Fine! Speak to you later." Jellal went off fuming.

_Women_! He'd got rid of Juvia Lockser for good, only to be loaded with another festering problem. There was black irony for you. A fairy princess was supposed to remove trouble not make it. He should have hired a doll, not a real woman. Big mistake, Jellal, he criticized himself. Though there was one bright spot.

A very feisty little redhead.

Cute, too.

Jellal wouldn't mind having lunch with Erza Scarlet at all.

Yes, that was definitely a bright spot.

Lucy was still trying to mend the broken wand when the _Drop Dead Deliveries_ telephone rang. She frowned at it. Erza had gone off to lunch with Jellal Fernandez, assured of getting the damages cheque, while she was supposed to deal personally with any bookings that came in. Except Lucy didn't like answering the revenge phone, as she thought of it. Why couldn't it have been the _Party Poppers_ one?

"Business is business," Lucy muttered, putting the wand down with a resigned sigh.

Feeling very, very mixed feelings about revenge after the horrible? more like destructive meeting with Gray Fullbuster, Lucy reluctantly lifted the receiver and pulled an order pad and pen within easy reach.

"_Drop Dead Deliveries_," Lucy stated flatly, unable to project Erza's enthusiasm. "How may I help you?"

"Juvia want you to deliver a dozen dead roses to a guy named Gray Fullbuster at Fairy Tail Guild Company."

Lucy's heart flipped.

Was this the blue-haired witch who had attacked them with the wand and smashed her wings?

"Your name please?" she asked.

"Juvia Lockser."

_Juvia_! No mistake about that. Even the voice was putting her teeth on edge—like chalk screeching on a blackboard.

"And Juvia want you to write just one word on the card— Loser!"

"You don't want to add your name?"

"Juvia is sure he'll know who it's from," came the venomous retort. "And before we go any further Juvia want to know when you can deliver. It has to be today and the sooner the better."

The demanding tone raised Lucy's hackles. This was definitely a woman who wanted—and expected—to get everything her own way. Nevertheless, a paying customer was entitled to the service they paid for.

"Just a moment while I check," Lucy said with surface calm, hiding the violent of thoughts the other woman stirred.

_Loser_! Well, _she_ had tickets on herself that Lucy would never have given her, but maybe Juvia Lockser had reason to believe Gray valued his relationship with her. If he did, he'd certainly been a fool to act as he had at his birthday party. On the other hand, maybe all women had only one value for him, and he thought he'd found another candidate to fulfill that requirement better than Juvia. Was that Gray who was so hot for Lucy's name and address?

"Well? When can you get the dead roses to him?" Angry impatience.

"Possibly three o'clock," Lucy temporized, feeling distinctly negative about obliging Juvia Lockser with anything.

"Can't you do it earlier?"

Not if Erza did the job. But what if she went herself? Dressed in a black suit with her hair tucked up under a hat, dark glasses on…the image she'd present would be a far cry from the fairy princess that had taken Gray's fancy on Saturday night. And if he did somehow recognize her, she could deliver a double whammy of rejection. Serve him right for playing fast and loose!

At least Gray hadn't identified her as Lucy Heartfilia, so she felt safe about that. No humiliating trip down memory lane would eventuate from this. And it would be…interesting…just to see him again, in his workplace.

Temptation was a terrible, terrible thing.

"We could manage two o'clock if that suits." It was almost twelve now. She needed time to get dressed…

"Perfect! Juvia think that should screw up Gray-sama's precious work this afternoon."

Again Lucy frowned. Juvia Lockser was a malicious piece of goods and it didn't sit well, being a partner to her wishes. Yet how could she judge what had actually gone on between her and Gray? Maybe she had just cause…if he was a shallow rat!

"May I have your credit card details, Lockser-san?" Lucy completed the transaction, her mind moving into a ferment over the wisdom of taking this job. Gray's calls to _Party_ _Poppers_ proved he wanted to see her again, but he didn't know who she was and Lucy found herself totally churned up over what his response would be if he found out. A sexy fantasy was one thing, reality quite another.

She'd certainly found out what it was like to be kissed by him—with lustful desire. And she couldn't deny she'd felt swamped by lustful desire herself. But undoubtedly it had been no more than a highly heated moment, generated by volatile emotions on both sides. His angry outburst about not caring if Juvia took a flying leap off the Harbour of Hargeon Town surely pointed to their having been at odds before Lucy had appeared on the scene as a fairy princess.

Revenge…

For all she knew, Gray himself might have been taking vengeance on Juvia for something the blue-haired witch had done!

Lucy stared at the order sheet she had just written out.

Maybe she shouldn't go.

Erza could do it when she came back from her lunch with Jellal Fernandez. So what if the delivery was a bit late…

No!

She wanted to see Gray for herself, in the cold light of day! Erza was right about finishing this…this hangover from the past. Saturday night was supposed to have achieved that purpose, yet when he'd kissed her…somehow it had just made everything worse, stirring up what Lucy had wanted to put behind her. It would be different today.

Best to go and make absolutely certain there was nothing about Gray Fullbuster that was worth harboring in her memory.

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"If you could describe your feelings in ONE word about this chapter, what would it be? Explain.. hahahaha! Up next! The second Encounter of Gray and Lucy! I especially like the fact that Gray was so set on fixing Lucy's fairy wings plus Jella is quite a funny guy here too;) Anyways~ Introducing Miss Layla Heart!"**_

_**"I'm not sure if I'm late with this news or not, but rumors said that NaLu and Gruvia have teamed up!? 1. Increasing the likes of Anti-GrayLu? 2. Fast-rate increase on their own page as well? Oh Mmmm G! Maybe we should team up with Lyovia? the NaLi fans are quite gentle ^o^ maybe we should start on them? Share for share? We scratch their back and they scratch ours."**_

_**-Cesia14**_

_**(Sorry there won't be replies from previews Chapter ≤3 My other edited stories need Updating~ I'm waaayy pass my deadline)**_

_**Special Thanks to**__**;)  
**_

_**Vanesabebe1; **__**1fairytaillover; **__**Numinous-Alqua; **__**iMary7;**__**raidersfan777; **__**UniPegSama; SimplyIsabelleS; **__**Guest 4/8/13; **__**fairytaillover416; leoslady4ever; Nance-chan; **__**im ur misconception; **__**ReianaA; **__**natpereira; **__**FairyTailFreak; **__**kirschstein; Mirajane S and Erza S**_

_**~COMING**_** SOON~**

**Tit for Tat**

_** You punch me in the face! And I'll punch you back! But after I punch you, please don't get up! hahahaha**_


End file.
